


Y Que Eros Se Apiade de Mí.

by CamiWriter86000



Series: Pike/Tyler (Piler) One- Shots [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: A little bit of blood, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Neck Kissing, Surviver, erotism, sickbay, what the hell happened here?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiWriter86000/pseuds/CamiWriter86000
Summary: Él seguía vivo y verlo era lo único que deseaba.Continuación del Two-Shot "Conflicto Por Dos Partes"





	Y Que Eros Se Apiade de Mí.

La cápsula, había una cápsula de escape y Tyler estaba en ella. Vivo. Ordenó de inmediato que se le transportara a enfermería.

\- Señor Saru, ¿La nave de la Sección 31...?

\- Definitivamente hemos perdido su firma warp, capitán, la han enmascarado y tenemos que trabajar en ello.

Pike dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido.

\- Debo interrogarlo- se levantó de inmediato, llevado por el impulso de saber que se encontraba bien, de verlo en la nave.

\- Podría también hablar con Giorgiou - sugirió el Kelpiano, ajeno a los desconocidos motivos que le hacían poner un pie delante del otro a Christopher.

\- Si... Es más sensato - finalmente se rindió, pero luego se le ocurrió otra cosa que podría usar a su favor - De todas formas tendré que saber lo que ocurrió con Leeland en la nave y Philippa no estaba presente. Le dejo el puente, Saru.

El kelpiano asintió en comprensión, ocupando la silla del capitán mientras Pike dejaba el ajetreado puente.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en las últimas 24 horas y se preguntó si sus emociones tendrían cabida allí. Sacudió la cabeza en negación. "No." Se dijo con firmeza. Él tenía su misión, no iba a dejar que aquello le distraiga...

No contaba con que "Aquello" le estuviese buscando con desesperación, siendo perseguido por el personal médico debido a la grave hemorragia que presenta.

Tyler sabía que el capitán tendría varios asuntos que solucionar, pero en aquel momento no le importaba, sólo debía hallarlo.

Le encontró pasando por un pasillo, sostenía fuertemente su costado para evitar que siga fluyendo la sangre.

\- ¡Deténgase! - gritaron a sus espaldas, pero a la vez llamó la atención de Pike, quien abrió los ojos con desmesura y se acercó a socorrerle.

\- ¿Qué demonios, Tyler? - profirió el capitán, sosteniéndole de un lado, pasando uno de sus brazos a su alrededor.

\- Capitán... ¡Leeland está siendo manipulado por Control y... - un espasmo de dolor evitó que terminara, provocando que un quejido abandone sus labios.

\- Ordené que le llevaran a enfermería, ¿Qué hace acá desangrándose? - El personal médico llevaban una camilla y Christopher le ayudó a recostarse en esta, sin importarle mucho que su propio uniforme se llene de sangre.

\- Tan pronto se teletransportó, huyó de enfermería - dijo uno de ellos - Logró escabullirse balbuceando con que necesitaba encontrarle urgentemente.

Los ojos de Pike brevemente se encontraron con los de Ash.

\- Me recuerda ligeramente a un cadete que conocí en la Academia - el capitán dio un chasquido - Encárguense, que no vuelva a huir. Tengo otros asuntos que arreglar. - volvió a mirar a Tyler - Hablaremos cuando se recupere, no necesitamos un desorden de tripas en medio del pasillo.

Vio como se lo llevaban a pesar de las ligeras protestas. Aquello, en opinión de Pike, fue una completa estupidez.

Se dio la vuelta para seguir buscando a Philippa, pero en su mente sólo estaban los ligeros jadeos de dolor que profería Tyler. Eso no le estaba gustando, en los últimos días no podía siquiera sacárselo de la cabeza, pero claro, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Después de todo ¡Se habían besado!

El recuerdo casi le provoca un traspiés, pero se recompuso rápidamente. Inhala, retiene el aire por dos segundos y exhala. Tiene que comportarse como un capitán.

Llega finalmente a los aposentos de invitados, donde le brindaron un cuarto a Giorgiou desde que retornó del planeta con el resto del grupo. Llama al de ella, internándose cuando la puerta es abierta.

\- Vaya, capitán Pike, qué sorpresa. - Le dice al instante que lo ve entrar, levantándose de una silla y caminando en su dirección. - Supongo que viene a interrogarme.

\- Supone bien - le responde Pike cruzándose de brazos - Me gustaría saber exactamente qué fue lo que pasó.

\- Ninguno de nosotros sabe exactamente eso, capitán - dice ella encogiéndose de hombros y dándose media vuelta, caminando de regreso a la silla donde estaba previamente. - Le puedo decir qué es lo que yo sé que pasó.

\- Prosiga.

\- Leeland ordenó que toda la información que se estaba transfiriendo al traje, fuese desviada a la nave de la Sección 31 - comenzó ella - Le entregó un dispositivo que se aseguraría de realizar este desvío a Tyler pero no fue capaz de realizar la misión porque creía que no era lo correcto. - Ante esto, a Pike se le removió algo en el interior, que dejó pasar, escuchando el relato - Así que me lo dieron a mi. Lo coloqué cerca al traje, activándolo. Sin embargo, encontrándome ya con la doctora Burnham y habiendo comenzado ya la transferencia, ella en un momento dado me dice que Control la creía una amenaza indudable para la "Gran Misión", el mismo término que usó Leeland, él me había dicho anteriormente que la doctora era una amenaza indudable para la gran misión.

\- Entonces usted decidió que algo no andaba bien y se lo comentó a Tyler. - finalizó Christopher.

\- Básicamente lo amenacé con matarlo lentamente - dijo con una sonrisa - pero no hubo necesidad, estaba más que feliz de hacer algo en contra de ese bastardo.

Pike elevó una ceja ante este término pero no dijo nada.

>> Le ordené a Tyler que viera qué demonios hacía Leeland a escondidas mientras yo desactivaba el dispositivo, sin embargo, estando abajo se teletransportó e intentó matarnos a todos.

Christopher asintió.

\- Muchas gracias. - fue lo que dijo, dispuesto a retirarse hasta que escuchó nuevamente la voz de Phillipa.

\- No sabía que a usted le interesara la carnicería, capitán. - la voz sonaba ligeramente burlona, su rostro debió mostrar confusión, hasta que ella le hizo una seña hacia su ropa. Bajando la cabeza, se dio cuenta que había grandes manchas de sangre sobre sí, había incluso zonas en las que aún estaba húmeda.

\- Es de Ash. - dicho esto, la sonrisa de Giorgiou se amplió aún más, para frustración de Christopher - ¿Qué?

\- Nada, nada - dijo ella levantando las manos, sin perder la sonrisa burlona - sólo impresiones mías. ¿Sabía usted que Tyler habla de usted constantemente?

Aquello dejó frío al capitán. ¿En serio hacía eso?

\- Qué interesante, Phillipa, pero debo ir a cambiarme - dijo tajante, dándose la vuelta para salir de aquel camarote y volver a poner en orden su cabeza.

Giorgiou no dijo nada más al ver salir a Pike y cuando la puerta se cerró, ella seguía sonriendo encantada con aquellos dichosos momentos de incomodidad...

Christopher, en efecto, se dirigió a su camarote para cambiarse de uniforme, aprovechando que quedaba de paso.

Mientras sucedía aquella conversación, en enfermería el doctor Culber trataba con toda la paciencia que tenía a Tyler.

\- Doctor, ya estoy bien, ya puedo irme - repitió por sexta vez en lo últimos diez minutos.

\- Falta poco para que el dermogenerador termine de reparar tus heridas. - repitió el doctor también por sexta vez, esta añadiéndole - Es un milagro que no hayas muerto por pérdida de sangre, es un milagro de hecho que no hayas perdido demasiada sangre.

\- Me repongo rápido, ¿Es necesario que me quede en observación?

\- Es lo ideal - señaló el doctor - Pero algo me dice que tan pronto apague esta máquina y me de la vuelta, te vas a marchar, así que no puedo hacer nada al respecto. - después de comprobar la pantalla con los signos vitales de Tyler, checarlo con su tricorder y por último, revisar algunas cosas en su Padd, Culber apaga el dermogenerador y le hace una seña para que se levante.

\- Puedes irte con la condición de que guardes reposo por lo que queda del dia - le dijo, viendo con horror como Tyler se levantaba casi de un salto y salía disparado de enfermería. - No me hará mucho caso. - dijo para sí, dando un pequeño suspiro.

Ash sabía perfectamente a dónde dirigirse, en el puente no estaba, eso era obvio, lógicamente su curso de acción sería ir a por Giorgiou para recabar toda la información posible, así que allí es donde iría.

Adentrándose cuando la puerta se abrió, lo único que encontró fue a Phillipa tomando un vaso con algún licor.

\- Vaya, qué solicitada me encuentro hoy. ¿No estabas muriéndote por ahí?

\- ¿El capitán Pike está acá? - preguntó directo.

\- Debiste de encontrártelo en el camino, se acaba de ir - Tyler dio un pequeño gruñido de frustración al escuchar esto, pero nuevamente, Phillipa aprovechó la situación - Dijo que iba a cambiarse, si te apresuras, quizá lo encuentres en ropa interior.

Tyler, acostumbrado a las puyas lanzadas por Giorgiou, la miró sin inmutarse.

\- ¿Fue a sus aposentos?

\- Eso dijo.

Ash no necesitó nada más, así que se retiró y se dirigió con más prisa al cuarto de Pike, repitiéndose mentalmente que era para hablarle de Leeland y no por lo que dijo Phillipa, sintiendo su cuerpo protestar por el exceso de movimiento; se empezaba a sentir débil y pensó que quizá debería hacerle caso al doctor luego de hablar con Christopher.

Al llegar, la puerta se abrió al instante, lo cual le era señal de que el capitán se encontraba en su interior, por lo que entró buscándole.

Los aposentos del capitán eran mayores a los de la tripulación, por supuesto, pero Pike no estaba en la pequeña sala, así que fue al dormitorio, donde efectivamente, lo encontró.

No estaba exactamente en ropa interior, como dijo Phillipa, pero si estaba sin camisa, sacando de su armario un uniforme limpio.

\- Capitán Pike - le llamó, viendo como el aludido se daba la vuelta en un respingo, para luego abrir los ojos como platos.

\- Tyler, usted debería seguir en enfermería - fue lo primero que dijo al verle, caminando hacia su dirección. - Tiene un semblante terrible, debería por lo menos estar descansando. Le dije que hablaría con usted luego.

Tyler tomó una silla cercana y se sentó en ella, cruzándose de brazos. Mentalmente aliviado de aquel pequeño reposo.

\- ¡Listo! ¿Mejor? - le dijo en tono brusco.

\- Si. - Respondió Pike entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos, también cruzándose de brazos y recostándose contra el marco de la puerta - Ahora su versión de la historia. ¿Qué sucedió con Leeland?

Ash Tyler le contó lo mismo que Phillipa, para luego culminar con su sangrienta llegada a la Discovery.

\- Me apuñaló en el costado y se fue, luego, manteniendo la mayor presión que pude para que la hemorragia no fuese peor, busqué la cápsula de escape más cercana y huí antes de que Leeland regresara a la nave y se la llevara conmigo en ella. - terminó Tyler, exhalando ligeramente, señal que Pike tomó por agotamiento, tanto físico como mental. Recordando brevemente el camino desde su camarote hasta el de él, pensó que el camino era muy largo y que Ash de verdad tenía un aspecto terrible.

\- Venga, levántese - le ordenó, luego señaló con su cabeza su propia cama - tome un descanso y cuando se sienta mejor, puede irse.

\- ¡Me siento bien! - dijo, levantándose de sopetón - ¡No necesito...

Repentinamente, un mareo inundó la cabeza de Tyler, provocando que se ladeara y que tuviera que sostenerse del respaldo de la silla. Pike, preocupado, se acercó a Ash y pasó su brazo libre por sobre sus hombros, mientras colocaba uno propio al rededor de su cintura para sostenerle.

\- No me alegra tener que decir "Se lo dije" - espeta Pike, llevándole al interior de su dormitorio.

Ash sintió crecer de repente una pequeña tensión, que de hecho ya había sentido desde que lo vio, al estar en contacto directo con él y, para colmo, sin camisa, hecho que tal parece se le había olvidado al capitán pero que Ash ha tenido muy presente.

Iban llegando cuando, producto de la torpeza, Tyler tropieza, cayendo de forma poco agraciada sobre la cama llevándose a Pike consigo, quien terminó sobre él.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Christopher, apenas levantándose para mirarle y con un ligero calor extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Ash solamente asintió lentamente. Ninguno se movió, sólo se quedaron viendo hasta que reuniendo coraje, una de las manos de Tyler sube hasta posarse sobre el pecho desnudo de Pike, quien se estremece al tacto. El de ojos claros baja su rostro y con delicadeza, le besa. El capitán se sostenía para no dejar al débil cuerpo de Ash manejar con todo su peso, por mucho que éste se removiera debajo suyo buscando mayor contacto.

En un momento dado, Pike empezó levantar la camiseta de Tyler, quien se dejaba hacer hasta que logró retirarla. Los dedos del capitán recorrían con tal suavidad la piel ajena, enviando pequeños espasmos por la columna de Ash, hasta que se detuvieron un momento en su costado, Tyler le miró confuso, puesto que también había dejado de besarle. ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Y si Pike se arrepentía de aquello? ¿Se levantaría y le ordenaría marcharse? ¿Cómo es que siquiera habían llegado a ese punto?

Luego, los cálidos dedos del capitán volvieron a moverse, recorriendo algo en la piel de Tyler y fue cuando se dio cuenta que la puñalada de Leeland le había dejado una pequeña cicatriz que el dermogenerador no había borrado por completo en su afán por salir de enfermería.

\- Pudiste haber muerto - murmuró, acercando su rostro nuevamente al de Tyler, esta vez bajó un poco, besando su cuello - Fue estúpido venir tras de mi.

Un gemido abandonó los labios de Ash, mientras pensaba en algo coherente para responderle.

\- Tenía qué... - La mano tentadora de Tyler trataba de desabotonar el pantalón ajeno - Debía advertirle... Leeland.

Pike se levantó un poco, dándole un más fácil acceso para que logre su acometido, retirándolos finalmente de sí, Pike procedió a hacer lo mismo con la persona debajo suyo.

\- Computadora - dijo Pike en voz alta - Ponle seguro a la puerta.

La cama antes arreglada era en ese momento un completo desastre y a pesar del frenético movimiento entre ambos cuerpos, Pike mantenía un cuidado excepcional con Ash para evitar lastimarle, teniendo muy presente los acontecimientos recientes, en cómo estuvo a punto de morir y eso le motivaba más a seguir con ello.

Ambos cuerpos, finalmente desnudos, se removían con excitación y las manos tocaban, rozaban, Pike tenía el mando y cómo no, Tyler sólo confirmó lo que ya pensaba de él. Era un capitán que sabía muy bien cómo tomar el control.

No había penetración alguna, pero el simple hecho del roce era más que suficiente de momento. La lengua de Christopher empezó a bajar de los labios de Ash, hacía su cuello, trazando su clavícula, bajando por su pecho y sobre la cicatriz, bajó más, haciendo gemir a Tyler casi de forma desenfrenada, por su abdomen hasta llegar a aquella zona prohibida, recorriendo toda la erección, para luego volver a subir y darle más atención a los labios de Ash, cuya adrenalina se había disparado y toda señal de cansancio en su cuerpo se había esfumado y quería más. Se robó el mando de la situación, girando para colocarse encima de Christopher.

\- ¿Qué haces... - murmuró Pike antes de ser callado con aquella boca invasora, que le murmuró.

\- Me amotino, capitán.

Y volvió a besarle, esta vez frotándose con más ahínco sobre el miembro erecto de Pike, quien ahora era prisionero del deseo.

Fue un pequeño despiste de su parte, no esperaba siquiera llegar tan lejos, Tyler se había posicionado y cuando el capitán apenas se daba cuenta de su intención, Ash se había penetrado a sí mismo, arrancando un grito extasiado de los labios de Pike.

\- Eres... Un maldito idiota - gemía Christopher, sintiendo como el otro empezaba a follarse a sí mismo, con un movimiento rítmico de arriba y abajo. Colocó sus manos fuertemente en la cadera de Tyler, siguiendo el movimiento a la vez que le ayudaba a llegar al fondo cuando éste bajaba.

\- Debo recuperar el mando - susurró Pike, mientras, sin salir de Ash, giran para encontrarse él nuevamente arriba.

Tyler rodea con sus piernas la espalda del capitán, para darle un más fácil acceso.

Nuevamente empezaron a besarse, ahora Pike era el que estableció un ritmo firme, que iba incrementando de velocidad.

Se sentían a punto de reventar, ambos gemían descontroladamente hasta que las estocadas se hicieron erráticas.

\- Voy... Voy a... - Tyler no pudo acabar la oración, siendo acallado por los labios ajenos y unos dientes que mordieron su labio inferior, las oleadas de placer le inundaron en el orgasmo, el cual incrementó al sentir como Pike se venía dentro suyo y en pleno éxtasis, le hizo sangrar el labio.

Con sus respiraciones agitadas, finalmente se separan, quedando acostados uno al lado del otro, ambos mirando el techo y tratando de procesar lo que había sucedido.

\- ¿En serio... Va a pasar algo... Cada vez que nos reunamos? - preguntó Ash, tratando de controlar su respiración.

\- No lo sé - respondió Pike, nuevamente confundido por el giro de los acontecimientos. Volteó el rostro y se dio cuenta que Tyler le estaba observando, ligeramente preocupado.

\- ¿Estuvo bien?

Pike entonces se ríe.

\- Me preocupa más es que te hayas lastimado, Ash. Eso fue imprudente.

\- ¡No preguntaba eso! - Tyler volvió a mirar el techo - Me refería a todo esto en general...

Pike levantó una mano y retiró un mechón de cabello del rostro de Ash, sorprendiéndole y obligándole nuevamente a verle a los ojos.

\- Pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante, quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada. - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, siendo ésta recíproca en Tyler.

\- Opino lo mismo, Chris.

Ambos empezaron a vestirse, robándose algunos besos en el proceso, hasta que finalmente estuvieron completamente presentables.

\- Creo que es mejor que nadie siquiera sospeche algo al respecto - comenta Ash.

\- Es cierto - concuerda Pike, luego recuerda algo brevemente y le da una pequeña sonrisa burlona a Tyler - Sólo trata de ser menos obvio frente a Giorgiou.

Él levantó la cabeza en su dirección y frunce el ceño.

\- Ella cree que todo el mundo es pansexual, no es mi culpa eso.

Pike se ríe.

\- Si, cómo no...

\- Es en serio.

\- Como usted diga, Tyler - ambos salieron finalmente de los aposentos del capitán.

\- De vuelta a la cruda realidad - mumura Ash. Pike no pudo haber encontrado una frase mejor.

\- Bien, vamos al puente, tenemos una IA que derrotar.

Más tarde, Saru no lograba identificar el extraño aroma que provenía del capitán Pike y Culber se preguntaba cómo es que Tyler se había roto el labio de aquella forma en la Discovery.

Sólo Phillipa tenía su pequeña teoría que se guardaba para si misma y, como no, para atormentarlos en el futuro.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en el final del episodio "Infinito Perpetuo" y así es como Discovery acapara mi atención xD perdón (?) aún no me veo el episodio que le sigue porque quería terminar primero éste. La inspiración sale de acuerdo al capítulo y pues, si algo sucedía en el que viene, dejaría de hacer éste, ah, yo me entiendo xD  
> En fin, ¿Merece esta extraña serie de One-Shots, algún comentario?  
> Creo que ya mas bien es un Three-Shot (?)


End file.
